1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to pyrophoric penetrators. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of certain alloys as pyrophoric penetrators.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The use of penetrators in small arms and artillery projectiles to provide armor piercing capabilities is well known. It is also well known that, in some cases, it is desirable to provide both armor piercing and pyrophoric capabilities. In these cases, devices commonly known in the art as pyrophoric penetrators are used.
In the prior art, pyrophoric penetrators have predominantly been fabricated from uranium or uranium alloys. The use of uranium or uranium alloys has one major drawback. That drawback is the fact that the U.S. Government has restrictions on the use of uranium for penetrator applications. Accordingly, it is the primary objective of this invention to provide pyrophoric penetrators for small arms projectiles, artillery projectiles and the like which do not utilize uranium.